Different types of string trimmers utilize various different systems for replacing trimmer line. For example, some string trimmers require a user to wrap a large amount of line into a compartment within a head of the string trimmer. As line is used during trimming, an operator can typically retract the line from the head. This is usually done by pressing the head agains the ground while the head is rotating. While these types of string trimmers can last longer without requiring trimmer line replacement, the replacement process can be particularly difficult for an operator.
As such, other string trimmers have been developed whereby pre-cut lengths of trimmer line are insertable into the head of the trimmer. These string trimmers are much simpler to resupply with trimmer line. However, these pre-cut lengths of trimmer line need to be carried around by an operator on large jobs due to the fact that most jobs require multiple replacements of pre-cut lengths prior to completion. This often wastes time if an operator does not have extra pre-cut string trimmer line in their pocket. Even if they do have extra pre-cut line in their pocket, reaching for one or two pre-cut lengths will often dislodge others. As such, on industrial and commercial job sites, it is often the case that these pre-cut lengths of trimmer line are found, often unused, on the job site after completion of a grass cutting job. It is also common to find discarded lengths of used string trimmer line.
Thus, a string trimmer line holder device would be well received in the art.